The Team Science Toolkit is an interactive website that consolidates knowledge in the Science of Team Science (SciTS) field, and facilitates resource sharing and information exchange among the broad community of stakeholders interested in team science. The Toolkit includes resources to support studies or evaluations of team science such as measures, instruments, study designs, and bibliographic references. The Toolkit supports information exchange through an interactive bibliography of key team science publications, a directory experts, and online discussion boards about news, events, job openings, and funding opportunities relevant to team science.